


Into the Mystic

by generaldisdain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaldisdain/pseuds/generaldisdain
Summary: Kristanna Smut Week 2020 Day 2: Into the mysticAnna and Kristoff share their first time in a beautiful, mystical way.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Into the Mystic

“We’re here!” Anna called triumphantly as Sven pulled their sled to a stop in front of a warm, inviting cabin. 

Anna loved the castle. She adored opening the doors to the people of Arendelle and hosting parties with dancing and chocolate and more dancing. But she was starting to find that this quaint little cabin often felt more like home to her. Anna adored the heart of Arendelle of course, but it was up in the mountains where she felt most like herself. 

She opened the door to their home as Kristoff busied himself with setting Sven up in his stable. She breathed in the scent of wood and nighttime air. Fond memories of this place flooded her mind. 

Kristoff had built the cabin for them some months ago now. It was close enough to Kristoff’s family that they could see them more often and for longer periods of time.

Anna leaned down to the fireplace and struck a match, carefully placing it to the logs. She sighed as the fire that emerged bathed the room in a soft glow. She treasured the time they spent here. It was here where they could be unbothered by foreign dignitaries or the gossiping tongues of the castle staff. They could sleep in until well after dawn without fear of consequence or a judging look. And it was here in the cabin where they felt free to explore each other.

They had been dating for some time now, but being unmarried, it was particularly improper for the two to sleep in the same bed in the castle, so their time spent in the cabin was where brief kisses turned open-mouthed and lustrous and where warm embraces became messes of wandering hands. Anna blushed at the thought. 

She turned to the door as Kristoff pushed it open and trudged inside, promptly closing it behind him to keep out the cool air. 

He looked up at her with a smile that took over his face, a smile that reached his eyes and sent sparks down Anna’s spine. 

“Come ‘ere,” she purred, taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot next to her. 

Kristoff wasted no time in bounding over and plopping down beside his love. He buried his face in her chest, inhaling deeply and smiling. 

Anna ruffled his hair, giggling at the almost cat-like groan that left his mouth as she scratched his head. She was always learning new things about him, how he moved, how he spoke, how he felt, and how he reacted to the ways she touched him. Another shudder passed through her as she dwelled on that last thought. 

“I love you,” he murmured, the sound muffled by Anna’s dress. 

“Mmmm, I love you too.” She planted kisses to his mop of blonde hair. “You need a haircut soon.”

Kristoff grumbled and pushed himself up off of her to properly sit beside her. “Yeah, I do. It’s getting way too long.”

“We’ll get you one when we get back to the castle.” 

Kristoff hummed in contentment as Anna continued to run her hands through his shaggy locks. 

They sat in silence for a spell, happy to just be in each other’s company, away from any responsibilities or distractions.

“I’m hungry,” Anna exclaimed suddenly. 

Kristoff laughed. “Of course you are. I don’t think we have much here though.”

Anna clicked her tongue in thought. “Oh!” She bounded over to the cupboards. “We still have hot chocolate!” she stated, waving a container filled with cocoa triumphantly. 

Kristoff smiled. He loved how boundless and full of energy she was. “Hot chocolate sounds amazing,” he agreed. The two got to work, side by side. 

~

Anna was all curled up on Kristoff’s lap like a kitten, throat warm and stomach full of chocolatey goodness. She had finished hers first of course, so Kristoff had let her steal a few sips of his. Rather, she took them without asking, and Kristoff teased her about it. They were so cozy, so warm. They were home. 

Anna nuzzled into his chest and slowly brought her face up to his. “I’m still hungry,” she said, trying on the most seductive voice she could muster, although she was smiling too hard to get out anything too terribly convincing. 

“Come ‘ere.” It was his turn to beckon. His voice was deep and rumbling like the purl of a river. He took her chin in his calloused fingers and tilted her lips up towards his, stealing her into a passionate kiss. 

They melted into a dance of sorts, one that changed every night, and yet, they were both so in tune, so rehearsed, that it felt like they were dancing the dance for the thousandth time. 

His mouth opened against hers, hot breath spilling over, tongues trailing over teeth and the walls of their mouths. Kristoff caught Anna’s bottom lip in his teeth, a soft moan escaping her lips at the action.

She clawed desperately at his back, clinging to his shirt with her nails as his lips made their way down her neck.

He nipped at her pulse point and soothed the bite with his tongue. 

“Kristoff,” she huffed as his hands found their way to the roots of her hair and tugged just a bit. His lips roamed the expanse of her skin, suckling at her collarbone and leaving nips of affection at her ears. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said between kisses, relishing the small noises that left her mouth as he continued with his ministrations. 

“Kris,” she breathed. “I, I want you.”

“I want you too,” he said, too caught up in her to hear the implication of those words.

She pulled him away from her. “No, Kristoff. I want you.” 

He stared at her blankly, a sparkle of recognition behind his eyes. She could tell he was holding himself back, perhaps afraid to get himself too excited or to make her feel guilty for meaning something other than what was implied. 

“I want you to make love to me.” 

“Tonight?”

Anna giggled. He was like a child sometimes when it came to things like this. “Yes, tonight, stupid,” she teased, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He took her small hands in his. “I would love to,” he replied earnestly. 

Anna leaned back in to kiss him, but Kristoff pulled back. 

“There’s something I need to talk to you about first though,” he started, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He really did need a haircut. 

It was Anna’s turn to stare at him blankly, awaiting his explanation.

“You know how my family has some, well, weird traditions?”

Anna chuckled and nodded.

“So, uh, there’s one, regarding this particular,” his voice faltered, suddenly afraid to name the prospect at hand. “...engagement that’s rooted in troll culture, and we don’t have to do it like this, obviously, but it’s, I don’t know, I’ve heard it’s really beautiful and special and I would really love to share it with you.”

Anna placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Kristoff, whatever it is, I want to do it. I promise. I want to share this with you.”

Kristoff grinned. “Okay. But we have to go somewhere for it.”

Anna nodded, nervousness and excitement rolling around inside of her as she followed Kristoff out the door and down a wooded path. 

~

Kristoff pulled Anna into a beautiful clearing. It was awash in the pale glow of the moonlight, mushrooms and gems faintly shining under the night sky. A mossy bed lay in the center of the clearing, perfect for a couple. 

He watched her as she stepped into the clearing, turning around to take in her surroundings. 

“Kristoff this is... This is absolutely gorgeous.” She ran her hand through the swaying branches of a willow tree. She turned to him, eyes alight with the magic of this place, this special place that he had taken her to. “Why are we here?”

Kristoff approached her slowly but surely, looking into her eyes and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His knuckles grazed her cheek. “This is where all the trolls come to consummate their love. This place is blessed and magical, and it’s supposed to grant a new couple who comes here peace and safety.”

Anna laid her head to his chest and inhaled deeply. “That’s beautiful, Kris. I love it. And I would be honored to make love here.” 

They kissed once more, deeply and passionately. Kristoff loved the way she moaned into his mouth as he held her close and moved against her. 

The two pulled apart. Kristoff wasn’t sure where to begin, and Anna seemed a bit lost herself until she whispered to him.

“I’ve never done this before.” Anna ducked her head a bit at the confession. 

She seemed so nervous, eyes darting about, almost afraid to meet his. The answer didn’t surprise him. She had never mentioned any serious lovers, save for Hans, and that jerk could hardly count as serious. He brought a reassuring hand to her cheek. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out together.”

“Have you ever done it before?” 

Kristoff brought a hand to the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. He wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but he wouldn’t necessarily call himself experienced. “Well, yes,” he finally admitted to Anna.

“So then why are you nervous?” she asked. 

He cursed himself. Was he that transparent? Of course he was nervous. He had had his fair share of late-night trysts along the ice harvesting trail, but none of them meant anything to him. He could hardly recall any of the girls’ names. But Anna? Anna was his everything. And he wanted to get this right. He wanted this to be perfect for her.

“I’ve had sex, but I’ve never done it like this.” Kristoff gestured towards the night sky.

“Like, had troll sex?” Anna giggled, a sound that made Kristoff smile. 

He gave her a playful nudge. “I’ve never done it with someone I love, and I’ve never done it in this sacred place, Anna.” 

She stopped giggling at that, his eyes searching hers for anything to hold onto. He wanted this so badly, but he was scared, surprised she had agreed to do this with him in this way at all. 

The world stopped as Anna brought her lips to his. “I love you, Kristoff. So much,” she mumbled against his lips, warm breath sending a chill down his spine.

“And you’re sure about this?” 

“Course I am,” she hummed in response.

That was all the confirmation Kristoff needed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him so that their bodies were flush to each other. They were fully clothed and yet Kristoff could feel her warmth seeping into his own, could feel the outline of her, just her, and god, it made him weak in the knees. He took her face in his hand and guided her to him, lips meeting in a familiar pattern, but the anticipation of what was to come adding a new depth to their kiss. 

He held her neck, supporting her, grasping at her hair and desperately pulling her closer as her dainty hands ran along his back. 

Her fingers trailed the hem of his shirt, so light and soft. She was trembling just a bit, perhaps from the cold or from nerves. 

“Here,” he offered, slowly taking his top off to reveal his chest. 

He felt Anna exhale as he did so, eyes looking him up and down and taking in his form before her. 

Kristoff shuddered, her breath sending chills down his spine. He knew she had seen his chest before, of course, but never in this context. Never under the night sky and with the looming promise of seeing much more than just a bare chest. 

“May I?” he asked, motioning to her dress.

Her eyes locked onto his. He couldn’t quite place what they were swimming with, but she nodded her head and he placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. He murmured his love into her skin and ever so slowly removed her dress.

Kristoff’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at his beautiful fiance standing before him. Her skin was pale and soft, freckles shining like constellations in the moonlight. Her hair was fiery, cascading down her shoulders and framing her breasts. And her breasts, god. He could feel his cock start to harden embarrassingly quickly as his eyes gazed upon her speckled breasts. Her small nipples stood alert as cool night air blew across her skin. Her arms were so smooth and so soft, he wanted to feel them wrapped around his frame, wanted to feel her bare skin pressed up against his own. Kristoff had never seen anyone or anything so stunningly beautiful.

He noticed that her arms had slowly moved to wrap tightly around her chest. Her eyes were flickering to anything but his face. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” she asked, motioning down to her body. 

“Anna,” he cooed, almost shocked that she would even insinuate such a thing, that she was not enough for him. “It’s, you’re, God.” He couldn’t help himself as he brought his lips to her shoulder, not kissing her as he still felt the tension in her stance, but just bringing his nose to her, breathing her in. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect. I’m so lucky.” He wasn’t the best with words, but with her tonight under the sky they came tumbling out of him in a syrupy sweet mess.

“Kristoff.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but he heard it straining against the air and pulled back to look at her. “I don’t know how to do any of this.” The way her voice quivered broke his heart. 

He took her hand in his and pulled her down to the mossy floor, just sitting next to her, far enough away to give her space to breath but close enough so that she knew he was there for her. “Hey, it’s okay. We don't have to do this tonight.” 

She suddenly looked up at him, eyes determined. “I want to. I really really want to. I love you, Kristoff.” She placed a hand to his bare chest. “This just feels so right. And I’m scared, but I want this. More than anything.” 

Kristoff held her hand that was rested on his skin, shivering at the contact and wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her just how much he loved her, show her just how much he cared for her. Not to mention the straining in his pants was getting harder and harder to ignore. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m positive.” Anna leaned in closer, a smile pulling at her lips. “Show me how to make love, Kristoff.” 

He was gone, pulling her into him and relishing the feeling of her chest pressed flush against his own. He laid her down onto the moss below them, holding her carefully to make sure that she was comfortable. He wanted to make her feel the stars. 

Her fingers traced up his strong arms until they captured his hand, pulling him towards her chest. Kristoff inhaled deeply as his hands got closer to where he ached to touch. When he landed on her breast, nothing could prepare him for the soft moan that left or lips or for the gentle buck of her hips against him. 

“Fuck.” The word left his mouth involuntarily as his hands pawed at her chest, his other holding himself up so he could hover above her. An experimental finger flicked at her nipple and she gasped. Encouraged, he leaned his head down and captured her other breast in his mouth, lapping at her greedily and using his fingers to roll her other bud.

“Shit. I never knew this could feel so good,” Anna huffed. 

Kristoff smiled against her breast as he felt her hips buck up again as he tugged on her nipple. 

“I’ve never played with my breasts I didn’t-” Anna interrupted herself with a sharp intake of breath as Kristoff sucked eagerly at one nipple and pulled on the other. 

“Didn’t know what? That you were so sensitive here?” he teased. 

Anna’s moan was enough to answer his question. 

He made note of all of the movements that made her twitch, all of the places that made her moan and squirm. He couldn’t wait to memorize her body, to put her together like a puzzle and learn to pleasure her in combinations that had her moaning and thrashing beneath him. 

“Anna,” he breathed in surprise as he felt hands creep to the waistline of his pants. 

“Can I?” she asked.

Nervousness pricked at his sides. Her feisty hands had felt his cock before during some of their more heated make out sessions, but she had never seen it. She had never seen him entirely naked. Her eyes had never rested on more than an outline of his hard cock. The thought of her staring at him made him quiver. He nodded and laid down next to her. He let her hands snake their way down his chest and experimentally pull at his waistband. Soon his pants were removed, cock bouncing up to hit his stomach. 

Anna’s eyes lit up and she laughed. 

Normally a reaction like that would embarrass Kristoff greatly, but it was Anna, and seeing her laugh at the way his dick sprung up with arousal was just another thing that made him know that she was the one for him. 

Pants thrown off to the side, Anna poked his cock with an experimental finger, gawking at the size and the way it bobbed at her touch. 

“Stop it,” he chided playfully, swatting her hand away from his member which was throbbing at her touch no matter how innocent in nature. 

“It’s so funny,” she giggled, mouth coming to cover her mouth. “It’s big too.” At that, she wrapped a small hand around his shaft and Kristoff groaned. She leaned in closer and brought her thumb to the tip of his cock, taking the little bead of precum and swirling it around the head. 

Kristoff’s head threw back as she worked, a strangled moan escaping his lips.

“What’s this?” she asked, referring to that little bit of wetness at his tip. 

He laughed at his Anna, ever so curious and playful. He was relieved she finally felt comfortable about this whole situation and thrilled to see her so enthralled by his member. 

“And how is that supposed to fit inside of me?” Her face curled up at the question, probably trying to wrap her head around the fact that he was supposed to fit. He was sure he would, but even as modest as Kristoff was he was still aware that his size was well above average. 

“It’s precum. And it will fit.” 

Anna giggled again, and god, Kristoff wanted to make sure she kept making that beautiful sound for the rest of her life. His thoughts were cut short as she leaned down and ran an experimental lick up his shaft. 

Kristoff felt like his brain had stopped working. Her tongue had caught him completely off guard and all his nerves were suddenly firing at once. “Anna, you don’t have to- fuck.” His thighs twitched involuntarily, hands tensing and grasping for something to hold onto as she took the head of his cock in her mouth. 

“I want to. Is this good?” Her mouth sunk down onto his cock. She wasn’t able to get it in all the way, but he could still feel her wetness, her tongue, her lips- it was all almost too much. 

It took all of his focus to get out a strained “yes” as she dragged her tongue up his length, stopping at the head to suck on him. 

“Anna,” he whispered, hands finding a hold in her hair and pulling her up so that they were face to face. “Do you want me to make love to you?”

Anna nodded.

Kristoff flipped her gently so that she was resting on her back again, chest exposed to him. He was naked above her. He brought his hands to her lace panties and pulled them downwards. 

Her hands made an attempt to cover herself up, but Kristoff stopped her, lips resting on her breast. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” And he meant it. He meant it with all that he was. 

Kristoff ran a finger up her folds, shuddering as he felt her warmth and her wetness, all waiting for him. He couldn’t wait to lose himself in her, to lap up those juices and make her whimper and shudder with his tongue, but for now, it was time to take her in the most sacred way he knew.

He hovered above her, brown eyes searching her blue ones for a sign. 

Anna smiled, nodding once more to assure him that she was ready. He wanted this. He wanted this to be perfect for her. 

Kristoff entered her, slowly, gently, back tensing as he felt how warm and wet she was. He was barely inside of her and he was already melting. He stopped suddenly as she tensed beneath him, eyes skewing shut. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts,” she replied, her voice catching in her throat. 

Kristoff planted a comforting kiss on her forehead. “Just get comfortable. Let me know when you want me to go deeper. We’ll take this as slowly as you want. You’re in control.”

Anna nodded. Kristoff wanted this to be perfect for her, and he wanted her to know that she was in control of this situation. 

Suddenly, her eyes opened and her mouth dropped, hanging open in disbelief. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Kristoff, look,” she sighed, motioning towards the clearing. 

He gasped. He knew this place was sacred and magical for couples in his culture, but he was not expecting to see how the clearing had transformed. Mushrooms glowed and pulsed, crystals changed colors in steady patterns. The sky above shone with a thousand different colors up above, all dancing against the darkness of the night sky. The trees sparkled around them.

He looked down at his Anna, his love, his beautiful fiance, and he felt his heart surge as he saw her. Her face was alight, bright lights reflecting in her blue eyes and pale skin glowing with the colors of the clearing around them. “I love you so much.” He was overcome with it- this love that consumed him as he felt her. All of her. 

“More, Kristoff. I’m ready.”

He pushed into her slowly, focusing on her face for any signs of discomfort until the hilt of his shaft met her thighs and he was inside of her fully, engulfed in heat and warmth and filled with light. 

The light around them pulsed, glowing and dancing. The way the light made her hair shine- it was breathtaking. 

“More,” she begged. 

Kristoff instantly complied, beginning to thrust at a slow rhythm that brought tiny mewls out of her. Kristoff inhaled her noises, strained his ear to pick up every slight pitch in her breath as he fucked her, filling her completely and rocking against her. 

Soon he felt himself picking up speed as Anna’s moans encouraged him, obscenities spilling from her mouth in a way he had never heard before.

He grunted, cock pulsing within her. He couldn’t get over how close they were to each other, how connected they were as the sky sang above them in a swirl of colors. He could feel her thighs clenching around him, legs silently begging for more. Deeper. Harder. Kristoff complied with her silent plea, moving his hips faster. He brought his thumb to her clit, determined to make her cum before he would allow himself to finish.

She wreathed against his cock and his hand, face contorted with pleasure. His ministrations were bringing her so close. She was teetering on the edge. Kristoff could tell. He rubbed her clit as he fucked her. He pressed himself onto her, lips latching onto her neck and his chest pressing into hers. Her sounds were getting louder and more frequent, a sudden cry tearing through her lips as he buried himself deep inside of her.

“Oh right there, Kristoff. Just like that. Fuck, please,” the words poured out of her, worshiping his every move and begging for more. Kristoff ate it up. He vowed to bring those noises out of her every night for the rest of his life if she let him. He concentrated his efforts on that spot within her that made her yell out his name. He felt her pulse around him. He would’ve come by now if he had let himself, but he would rather die than not see her come undone around him in this moment. He brought his lips up to her ear.

“Anna, I want you to come for me.” He rubbed her clit, pounded into her, and prayed that she would come soon. He was so tantalizingly close to his own peak. His prayers were answered as, with a broken cry, Anna came around him, walls closing in and thighs pulling him in tighter to her. Her hips rocked against him and he finally let himself come, quickly pulling himself from her and coming on her bare stomach. His hand replaced his cock so that she had something to grind against as she came long and hard on him, whispering words that he couldn’t make out. His cock twitched in his hand, warm seed spilling onto her. He was shaking when he was done, still relishing the feeling of her wetness on his cock and on his fingers. 

Kristoff wordlessly pulled his fingers out of her, a gasping breath leaving her as he did so. He grabbed his shirt and helped her wipe his cum off of her stomach, and, when she was clean, he pulled her into his arms on the mossy floor. The lights were still shining above them, the glowing trees and crystals around them fading into a gentle pulse of warm light as they rested there.

“Thank you, Anna,” Kristoff murmured into her neck as he trailed his lips along her freckles, trying to kiss her everywhere he could as he held her.

“What for?”

“For doing this with me. Here and in this way. This really meant a lot to me.”

This time it was Anna who initiated the kiss, pulling Kristoff’s naked body towards hers and pressing into him. “I couldn’t imagine our first time going any other way.”

She buried herself in his chest and Kristoff breathed her in, satisfied and full of warmth and light, content to lay there with her and watch the sky dance for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for more Kristanna content:  
> https://generaldisdainn.tumblr.com/


End file.
